


On Your Mark

by gunpowderlatte



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderlatte/pseuds/gunpowderlatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the night-befores are for the both of them, the morning-afters are solely for Levi’s enjoyment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Quick fill for [this](http://corporal-ribeye.tumblr.com/post/63997083754/) prompt from my Tumblr.

Levi stirs awake when he feels Erwin shift next to him, absently aware of the other man giving him a chaste kiss on the nape of his neck before getting up to take a shower. He rolls over onto his stomach to the warm spot that Erwin has left, noting that he’s still pleasantly sore and he buries his face into the pillow where Erwin's scent still lingers in the fabric. He lies there half-asleep as he listens to the water run, hears Erwin’s soft off-tune humming echo against the bathroom walls, but he's fully awake by the time Erwin opens the door, clouds of hot steam still rising off his skin in wispy curls.

It’s a different kind of steam, Levi thinks, not at all like the steam from the blood of the titans they kill, or the steam of too-hot water used to wash off the aftermath of an expedition; but instead, it’s just Erwin and clean molecules, untainted and pure; unmarred. Levi’s fingers grip at the sheets and he simply _wants._

Erwin notices Levi awake and watching, and he smiles easily. “Good morning.”

Levi lets himself admire long muscular legs still damp and glistening underneath the white towel around his waist. “Morning,” he responds happily, his voice muffled against the pillow.

He watches Erwin like a cat, lounging lazily on their bed, observing this morning routine like he’s done many times before. Erwin wets his face before applying lather on the bottom half of his face, then over and under his jaws. The razor glints sharply in the early morning sun as Erwin scrapes the blade in smooth strokes across his skin. Every time Erwin lifts his neck, Levi can see the hint of the purpling bruise at the base of it, a mark he has left there last night in the heat of the moment. It sits dangerously close to his Adam’s apple and Levi isn't sure if Erwin will be able to cover it up this time around.

After he’s finished, Erwin combs out his hair carefully, not a stray lock out of place, a stark contrast to the absolute debauchery from last night. Levi wonders privately if anyone else has ever seen Erwin like this before and he feels a surge of possessiveness course through him.

In the end, Erwin spends a good ten minutes perfecting his hair, and Levi has to roll his eyes.

“God, you’re fucking neurotic with your looks,” Levi grumbles, aiming for exasperated but coming out fond instead. His eyes follow Erwin as he walks past the bed to the closet.

“Am I?” Erwin asks, raising a brow. Then he drops his towel to the floor without warning and Levi has to hold back an indecent moan.

“You little shit,” he manages eventually.

Erwin says nothing, a smirk playing on his lips as he begins to dress.

Levi takes in the marks on Erwin’s body, a canvas depicting the outcome of a particularly salacious night. There’s still the faint teeth impression near his collarbone from when Levi got impatient with the foreplay, and the scattered love bites that seem to mirror the ones on his own body. Erwin always puts on his pants first, and he sees Erwin’s back dimples flex as he pulls them on; and Levi remembers how he dipped his fingers into them as he grabbed at his hips, willing Erwin to go in deeper, finding the sweat that had pooled there from exertion.

His gaze travels upwards to fall upon the long lines down each of Erwin’s shoulder blades from when Erwin thrust in him one last time as Levi came hard, scrambling for purchase, toes curling somewhere behind Erwin’s waist. They span like imperfect wings down his back, red and slightly raised, before disappearing in a flutter of white as Erwin slips his dress shirt over his shoulders.

The marks always differ the morning after, and that is what Levi loves about it the most.

When Erwin finishes dressing, he comes over to sit at the edge of the bed beside Levi to put on his socks. He glances back to see Levi staring at him intensely and he raises an eyebrow, inquiring.

“I can’t take you seriously when you part your hair like that,” Levi says suddenly.

“Oh?” Erwin asks innocently, turning to him. “Well, we can’t have that. How shall we fix this?”

Levi looks at him through half-lidded eyes, and then reaches up to pull at his bolo-tie. Erwin doesn’t resist and he leans in willingly, captures Levi’s lips into a kiss that goes from soft to urgent in a matter of seconds. Levi traces his fingers up Erwin’s body—feeling the raised scratches through the thin cotton, brushing them past the small bruise barely hidden beneath the collars—before running them through Erwin’s hair. He then grabs on, has to hold on, as his body and mind both reel from the heated kiss, and he knows with every fiber of his being that he could do this every day and would never tire of the way it makes him feel.

When they finally pull away, Erwin’s lips are swollen and flushed, and his carefully combed hair is back to how it looked when he woke up. How it looked the night before.

Levi bites his lips, hums in approval and says, “That’s much better.”

Erwin blows at a loose strand from his now tousled hair and with a sly smile on his face, he asks, “Well then, should I go to the meeting like this? I do very much wish to be taken seriously.”

“Fuck no,” Levi answers, hooking a leg over Erwin’s waist—

“This is all for me.”

—and he pulls.

 


End file.
